Forever and always
by Namiko Kiryu
Summary: Conjunto de One-shots en donde tu eres la protagonista, Personajes x Lector Pasen y lean, no soy bunea con los summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es mi primer Fic... ¿Cuiden de mi? e.e**

**Dejando eso de lado xD**

**Este es un fic PersonajexLector... Y que mejor que hacerlo con los sexys chicos de Vampire Knight**

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino-sensei (Si fueran míos Zero y Takuma estarían atados en mi cama (?).**

**Advertencias: Los personajes pueden sufrir Ooc, pero tratare de que sea lo menos posible, los One-shot no estarán para nada relacionados con el manga/anime, puede que haya menciones de ellos pero seria poco, puede haber AU... Posiblemente, aunque no lo creo ya que todas aman a los vampiros y cazadores xD**

**Sin mas, les dejo el primer One-shot.**

**Aclaraciones: Aquí va tu nombre (T/N) Aquí va tu apellido (T/A)**

* * *

** Titulo: Mía **

**Personaje: Kaname Kuran **

Estabas en la habitación, encerrada, como todos los días desde hace ya dos meses. No habías visto a tu familia y amigos, a nadie, pensabas que era solitario estar encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes que ni siquiera una ventana tenían, te preguntabas una y otras vez como es que te fuiste a ligar con un vampiro, y no cualquier vampiro si no uno de los mas poderosos, un Sangre Pura.

Lo habías conocido por casualidad en la biblioteca de la Academia Cross, donde anteriormente estudiabas, cuando lo conociste pensaste que era lo mas hermoso que habías visto, un cabello ondulado de color castaño, unos atrayentes ojos color vino en un tono oscuro, piel blanca, alto y con una melodiosa voz, rápidamente lo reconociste por como miembro de la clase nocturna por su uniforme blanco. Kaname Kuran

-_Tiene un olor encantador_.- Había dicho aquella vez, lo habías mirado extrañada pues ese día no te habías puesto perfume ni nada por el estilo, después de aquello él empezó a frecuentar la biblioteca, cuando en el tiempo que tu habías ido ni siquiera le habías visto. Se acercaba a ti y te pedía recomendaciones de algunos libros o simplemente te preguntaba sobre las cosas que te interesaban, de ahí en adelante su amistad creció, te hablaba de lo mucho que cuidaba a Cross Yuuki y de lo que pensaba de ella, incluso una vez llegaste a pensar que ella le gustaba. Algunas veces se quejaba de lo muy irritante que llegaba a ser Aidou y de lo preocupado que estaba respecto a algunos asuntos.

Tu solo lo escuchabas atentamente, todo cambio cuando la Academia fue atacada por extraños "humanos" y te diste cuenta, no solo tu si no todo tus compañeros, que los de la clase Nocturna eran vampiros, incluyendo a la prefecta Cross Yuuki. No solo era una vampiro si no que era una Sangre Pura, hermana menor de Kaname.

A pesar de eso, le pediste a Kaname que le dejaras acompañarlos, se negó pero argumentaste que "Yuuki necesitara compañía femenina" con eso y la insistencia de Aidou y Yuuki, cedió, aunque un poco inseguro. Fueron algunos meses los que Yuuki estuvo encerrada en una habitación peleando con su parte humana y tratando de controlar su sed, cuando al fin pudo salir, estudiaba arduamente con Aidou sin progresar un poco, te llegaba a parecer gracioso ver a Aidou regañar a Yuuki por sus notas tan bajas y a esta lloriquear que tenia hambre y quería cosas dulces.

Cuando salias de la mansión eras acompañada por Aidou o Akatsuki ya que, según Kaname, los vampiros te habían tomado como una pieza importante para dañar a la familia Kuran, y por eso no dudarían en atacarte. Una decisión equivoca, un momento equivocado, te costaron tu vida como humana.

Ibas caminando por la calle sola, te habías escapado de Akatsuki milagrosamente, no soportabas el que siempre estuviera a tu lado eran agradables pero te gustaba estar sola, caminabas por las calles del pueblo en busca de algo interesante cuando dos extraños sujetos te interceptaron, te diste cuenta de que eran vampiros cuando viste sus ojos rojos y los colmillos sobresaliendo de sus bocas, corriste hacia tratando de perderles pero al hacer eso les diste oportunidad de que te tomaran por lo brazos y te llevaran a un callejón para luego atacarte allí, sentiste dolor al sentir sus colmillos enterrarse en tu cuello y brazo, te sentías débil, te estaban robando la vida, empezabas a ver todo negro. Después solo viste polvo, caíste al suelo alcanzaste a distinguir una sombre negra.

-Por eso te dije que siempre salieras acompañada.- Susurro la suave y severa voz de Kaname, después de escucharlo te desmayaste. Sentiste tu garganta arder y como te rompías por dentro.

Abriste los ojos de manera brusca al escuchar la puerta abrirse, volteaste con rapidez y viste entrara al hermoso chico de cabellos castaños, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, era como usualmente vestía en la mansión.

-Kaname... .- Susurraste levantándote de la cama, corriendo hacia Kaname cuando llegaste lo abrazaste con fuerza.-Bienvenido.

-He vuelto.- Musito acariciando tus cabellos.- Yuuki me dijo que has sido mas obediente ¿Acaso hay algo que estés tramando, (T/N)?

-Kaname... Se siente solitario aquí.- Murmuraste sin soltarlo. Le escuchaste suspirar, a veces sentías un poco de coraje el no tener la fuerza y la voluntad de Zero para poder escapar de ese lugar y controlar la sed.

-La ultima vez que te deje salir te pusiste rebelde e intentaste escapar.- Te recordó tu intento fallido de huida, bufaste.- Si hubieras sido mas obediente y no te hubieras separado de Akatsuki, serias libre. Ahora no te puedo dar tanta libertad, eres mi responsabilidad.

-Estas diciendo que te pertenezco y odio eso de ti.- Dijiste separándote de él a medias pues te tomo por el brazo obligándote a que te quedaras cerca de él.

-No dije tal cosa, si tu lo interpretas de esa manera me hace sentir feliz.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si no lo pensaras de esa manera ya hace mucho me habrías dejado ir.- El se puso serio al instante, logrando que te asustaras un poco, pues cuando se ponía serio había veces en las que daba algo de miedo.

-Eres mi responsabilidad por el simple hecho de que te convertí en vampiro, soy tu amo y debes obedecer todo lo que diga.- Dijo, había veces en las que Kaname te parecía un tanto engreído, ese tono de voz hacia que temblaras pero no de miedo si no de nervios.- Me gustas.

-Q-que estas diciendo? Tienes a Yuuki, ella es tu prometida.- Murmuraste algo sonrojada y sorprendida.

-Tal vez lo sea pero la que me gusta eres tu, Yuuki no me como un prometido y ni yo a ella. Su corazón pertenece a Zero, como el mío a ti, rindete. Eres mía.

Te quedaste parada sin decir nada, no sabias que contestar a eso, ni un chico se te había declarado de tal forma. Habían sido meses los que habías estado esperando esas palabras, y ahora que las decía no sabias como reaccionar.

-T-tuya.- Balbuceaste, lo viste sonreír y aproximarse a tus labios rozándolos levemente.

-Buena chica.- Dijo para luego besarte.

Si de algo estabas segura era que estabas en las garras del depredador y, que aun estando allí, te sentías tranquila y protegida.

* * *

**Que les pareció~ ?**

**Les gusto? Espero que si n.n **

**Si les gusto y quieren mas deje su Reviews y se los agradeceré mucho, si falto algo o consejos, sugerencias o cosas por el estilo díganlo para mejorar TwT **

**Acepto todo menos cebollas, las cebollas no me gustan xC**

**El personaje que tengas mas votos zera el siguiente Oneshot, hay mucho de donde escoger~ y no olviden a los veteranos Cross y Yagari-sensei, también son sepsis (?)**

**Bye bye~ Nami-chan fuera!**


	2. Malentendidos

**Hey! He vuelto!**

**Me tarde? Lo siento u.u **

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino-sensei (Si fueran míos Kaname seria mi mayordomo personal)**

**Advertencias: Los personajes pueden sufrir Ooc, pero tratare de que sea lo menos posible, los One-shot no estarán para nada relacionados con el manga/anime, puede que haya menciones de ellos pero seria poco, puede haber AU... Posiblemente.**

**Y por tres votos, el Oneshot de hoy sera de Shiki Senri! **

**Aclaraciones: Aquí va tu nombre (T/N) Aquí va tu apellido (T/A)**

* * *

** Titulo: Malentendidos.**

**Personaje: Senri Shiki.**

Era un día cualquier otro en los dormitorios de la luna , Takuma estaba leyendo manga, Kaname estaba en su habitación, Aidou peleaba con Ruka, normal. Habías entrado hace apenas un mes y ya te habías acostumbrado a la rutina de los de la clase nocturna.

En el escaso mes que tenias allí apenas tenias tres amigos tal vez dos, Akatsuki, Rima y Shiki, te sentías atraída por el chico de ojos azules pero siempre estaba con Rima, suspiraste por quinta vez.

-Hey ¿Por que tantos suspiros?.- Pregunto Akatsuki que estaba sentado a tu lado en el sofá, lo miraste con un puchero y después dejaste caer tu cabeza en su hombro.

-No lo entiendo.- Susurraste viendo como Rima le daba uno de sus pocky's a Shiki en la boca, Rima no te caía mal pero aun así te sentías celosa. Sentiste el brazo de Akatsuki colocarse sobre tus hombros.

-Dime que es lo que no entiendes.- Dijo en medio de un bostezo.- Tal vez así sepa que es lo que te tiene tan molesta.

-No estoy molesta.- Él te miro con la ceja alzada.- Bueno tal vez un poco celosa pero no molesta.

-Ah, ya veo.- Comento mirando a Shiki y Rima de reojo.- Son solo amigos, o eso creo.

-Me ayudas mucho Akatsuki.- Dijiste con notable sarcasmo, el rió levemente, le jalaste las mejillas con un sonrojo en las tuyas ¿Como se atrevía a reírse de ti?.- No te rías!

-Who shiento (Lo siento).- Te reíste y las jalaste aun mas recibiendo cosquillas en el vientre por su parte.

-Wa! Para!.- Gritaste entre risas y soltado las mejillas del peli-naranja.

-Eh~? Yo también quiero jugar!.- Exclamo Takuma emocionado, a los poco segundos ya tenias a los dos vampiros haciéndote cosquillas, estabas divirtiéndote tanto que no notaste la mirada molesta de cierto castaño.

-Parece que se divierten.- Escuchaste la voz de Kaname, al instante Akatsuki y Takuma se acomodaron el el sofá al igual que tu.- (T/A) y Shiki ¿Me pueden acompañar?

Viste extrañada a el líder de dormitorio y asentiste, te levantaste un poco dudosa, pronto Shiki ya estaba a tu lado. Kaname les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran y así lo hicieron, subieron las escaleras y caminaron hasta el cuarto de Kaname, al entrar el castaño se sentó en un gran sillón que tenia enfrente una mesita y un tablero de ajedrez.

-He escuchado últimamente que "Senri-kun y (T/N)-san están saliendo juntos" entre las chicas de la clase nocturna y Diurna.- Empezó Kaname, te sonrojaste ante lo dicho ¿Las chicas estaban diciendo eso?.- Por mi esta bien que salgan, pero ya una de las reglas de la Academia "No consumir sangre dentro de la Academia", eso aplica también entre los alumnos de la clase Nocturna así que si quieren...

-Pare! Pare, kaname-sama!.- Gritaste empezando a negar con ambas manos, sentías la cara arder, seguro ya estabas mas roja que un tomate.- Senri-kun y yo no estamos saliendo!

-¿No?.- Viste como el castaño ladeaba la cabeza con una mirada seria.

-N-no le miento... ¿Verdad, Senri-kun?.- Volteaste a ver a Shiki y este estaba bostezando, parecía que le importaba poco lo que les acababa de decir su líder.

-Eh? Cierto no salimos, ella sale con Akatsuki.

-Cierto... No! Tampoco salgo con él, Senri-kun!.- Gritaste aun mas avergonzada.

-¿A no?¿Entonces por que siempre pasas tanto tiempo con él? Antes me hablabas ahora solo lo haces poco, hablas mas con Akatsuki.- Dijo el en un tono que pudiste identificar como molesto.

-Paso mas tiempo con el por que tu siempre estas comiendo cosas dulces con Rima-chan! Cuando intento hablar con ustedes siempre me excluyen hablando "¿Que sabor de pocky estará mejor?" "¿Crees que la manager no hable este fin de semana?".- Le echaste en cara, Kaname se mantenía en silencio escuchando la conversación. Shiki frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, en el tiempo que llevabas de conocerlo, que era bastante poco, nunca lo habías vito con esa expresión.

-Ok, basta.- Kaname se levanto y puso una mano en tu hombro y la otra en el de Shiki.- Ustedes tienen problemas y no tienen por que resolverlos frente a mi, ya quedo claro que no están saliendo así que se pueden retirar.

-Gracias, Kaname-sama.- Dijiste secamente, saliendo de la habitación casi corriendo, detrás de ti iba shiki de igual manera. Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la gran sala de la planta baja del dormitorio.

-Akastuki!.- Casi gritaste el chico de cabellos anaranjados te volteo a ver con la ceja alzada.- Tu y to estamos saliendo?

-No ¿Quieres salir conmigo? O ¿Por que preguntas?.- Contesto estirando los brazos.

-Te lo dije!.- Le gritaste a Shiki, este miro a Rima se notaba un poco mas tranquilo.

-Rima ¿Solo somos amigos?.- Pregunto este, Rima suspiro.

-Si.- Contesto ella llevándose a la boca un dulce.

-Pues no estoy segura/o!.- Gritaron ambos a la vez, todos los que estaban ahí se levantaron lentamente y después emprendieron una cobarde y elegante huida.

Suspiraste y te cruzaste de brazos, Shiki solo se quedo parado ahí viéndote.

-Y ahora que?.- Pregunto el en su habitual tono de voz.

-Ni idea.- Contestaste mirando a otro lado. El incomodo silencio se hizo presente, querías disculparte pero no encontrabas como hacerlo, por su parte Shiki seguía mirándote, lo escuchaste suspirar.

-Lo siento.- Lo volteaste a ver y se estaba rascando la nuca.- Primero debí preguntarte y luego acusarte.

-Yo también lo siento, también debí interesarme un poco mas en lo que tu y Rima hablan.- Dijiste un poco avergonzada.

-Bueno... Por cierto a Akatsuki le gusta Ruka-san, esfuérzate.- Lo viste con un fuerte sonrojo en tu cara.

-No me gusta!.- Gritaste cubriéndote la cara con ambas manos.

-¿No? Pero, te llevas bien con él.- Dijo algo confundido, te mordiste el labio y llevaste tus manos a el borde de la blusa que llevabas puesta. Era ahora o nunca de dejarle tus sentimiento claros a el chico, pero los nervios te comían, temblaste un poco y te mordiste con mas fuerza el labio haciendo que un poco de sangre saliera, Shiki se aproximo a ti tomando entre sus mano tu cara.

-Te lastimaste.- Susurro, se acerco lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lamió la herida. Sentiste tu cara arder, pusiste tus manos en sus hombros, no sabias si era par alejarlo o solo por comodidad.- Sabe bien.

-Y-yo... T-tu... Eh... ¿S-senri-kun?.- Balbuceaste confundida, el te miro fijamente.

-¿Si?.- Con sus manos aun en tu rostro acaricio tu mejilla.

-L-la persona que m-me gusta no es Akatsuki.- Le dijiste bajando tu mirada, escondiéndola de la de él.

-¿Entonces quien te gusta?.- Pregunto haciendo que levantaras la vista y lo miraras.

-E-el que me gusta... Eres tu.- Contestaste, lo viste sonreír de lado.

-Ya veo, tu también me gustas.- Se acerco a tus labios, cerraste los ojos lista para recibir aquel beso.

-Les acabo de decir que no bebieran sangre el uno del otro en la Academia ¿No?.- La voz de Kaname los saco de su pequeño y personal mundo, Shiki quito sus manos de tu rostro y tu de sus hombros, al bajar tu brazos a cada lado de tu cuerpo sentiste el contacto de la mano de Shiki con la tuya, apretaste su mano y bajaste la mirada avergonzada, Kaname los estaba viendo desde arriba- ¿Y bien? ¿Necesito castigarles?

-L-lo sentimos Kaname-sama.- Dijiste un poco asustada, habías sido testigo de los castigos que recibía Aidou y no era tu tu agrado recibirlos también.

-No es necesario, no se repetirá Kuran-sama.- Dijo Shiki serio o mas bien... ¿Aburrido? A veces pensabas si Shiki no le tenia miedo a Kaname.

-Eso espero.- Murmuro.- Pueden seguir con lo suyo...

-Pero si ya los interrumpiste Kaname!.- Oíste como se quejaba Takuma, y entonces te diste cuanta que todos estaban arriba "escondidos" en el barandal de la escalera y otros cuando debajo de las mesas donde habia jarrones para las flores, Takuma y Ruka detrás de Kaname, Akatsuki estaba sentado en los escalones con una sonrisa de lado, cuando se percato de que lo veías alzo su pulgar y te sonrió aun mas. Pegaste un pequeño grito al saber que todos habían estado observando tu confesión a Shiki.

-Tranquila, en fin pronto lo iban a saber.- Te susurro Shiki con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Les gusto?**

**No se, me lo pensé mucho con Shiki y al final me salio muy Ooc e.e pero admitan que les gustaría verlo celoso xD Okno eso no es una excusa... Y kaname siempre arruinando finales felices con besos Cx **

**Pftt todos espiando... agradecimientos a:**

**Rin Tao**

**Yami kuroshin**

**darkangeloflove123**

** Phillyel**

**Gracias por sus Reviews chicas *·* me hacen feliz... Ademas estoy planeando otro fic, no de Vampire Knight, recientemente me he estado viendo Kuroko No Basket, y me entraron las ganas, el fic seria con Oc's de las lectoras claro (No soy buena creando Oc's) pero aun estoy pensando un poco el tema, aun no se con exactitud como llevarlo acabo ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Les gustaría?**

******Bueno ya saben el personaje que tenga mas votos es el siguiente One-shot, espero sus Reviews, acepto sugerencias y opiniones, todo menos cebollas, las odio xc.**

******Se despide Nami-chan**


End file.
